


Better The Devil You Know

by Andromedanewton



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Kidnapping, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Guns, I'll add more as I come to them!, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: Emsi has been a member of the RFA for two whole days when the mysterious Unknown makes his move.  Seven races to Rika’s apartment with Vanderwood in tow; Seven hoping to save Emsi, while Vanderwood just wants Seven to get back to work.  Four people enter the apartment but only two leave, launching a search that will blow the RFA’s secrets wide open!
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Welp, I got an idea for another long fic! If you're following my miraculous and VLD fics, don't worry, they have not been shelved, I'm just battling the plot bunnies to write all three!
> 
> Many thanks here go to my Rhi-Rhi as always for encouraging me, and the RFA Discord group for being the most amazing bunch of peeps ever!
> 
> On another note, Rhi-Rhi has started writing fanfic! I'm so proud of her! She's written a few one-shots for Obey Me! and they are so cute! If you fancy looking her up she goes by LilianaMcClain! The way her face lights up when she gets notes/kudos, is the sweetest thing!
> 
> Anyway, off to Korea we go, to see what is happening with the RFA!

‘Who’s the girl?’

Seven turned to find Vanderwood standing behind him, a duster in one hand, coffee in the other.‘Just a new member of the RFA, no big deal.’Seven returned to his monitors, tapping out line after line while Vanderwood watched the video feed.

‘And you’re watching her why?’

‘I’m not watching her, I’m watching the apartment.’

‘The apartment isn’t going anywhere so get on with your work.’Vanderwood whipped him on the back of his head with the duster.

‘What does it look like I’m doing?’Seven rubbed the back of his head as Vanderwood walked away.

‘It looks like you’re watching over that girl while searching her personal details.Pervert.’

‘I’m not a pervert, I mean okay, I am, but that’s not why I’m looking up her info.’

Vanderwood sighed as he finished his coffee.‘I don’t care, just get back to work.’

Seven rolled his eyes and took a large swig off Dr Pepper.‘Whatever you say, Madame.’

‘And don’t call me that.’

Emilee-Sierra had only been a member of the RFA for a day and she was already a little confused.She still wasn’t sure how she ended up part of a charity organisation and staying in a dead woman’s apartment, but here she was.It was a pretty unorthodox way of joining a group under any circumstances, but the mysterious text message, the download of a messenger app, finding herself in amongst strangers who, while wary, eventually welcomed her into their group.Maybe it was fate, a sign from their late founder that their work shouldn’t be forgotten.Whatever it was, she had somewhere to stay and charity work to put on her resume, and if she didn’t like it she could always leave.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she checked her pocket for her phone, and headed out to the store.The apartment was well equipped but it needed a clean, the cupboards and refrigerator needed stocking.She wasn’t afraid of a little hard work, and it would keep her busy.

In the shadows of the building a lone figure watched.His eyes were barely visible between his hood and mask, but he saw just fine.The girl left the apartment building and headed out onto the main street.He knew she would have to stock up and that gave him the perfect opportunity to do what he needed to do.All that remained was to hack the camera feed and ensure that damned redhead had no idea that anything out of the ordinary was going on.

***Emsi has entered the chatroom***

Zen: Hey, gorgeous girl!How did you sleep in your new apartment?

Emsi: Morning, Zen!Pretty good, thanks!Sleeping in a new place is always weird but it’s a nice place.

Zen: If you ever get lonely, you can always look at my selfies.

Emsi: Good to know, thanks!

***Jumin Han has entered the chatroom***

Jumin Han: Do you never get sick of posting the same pictures day in and day out?Have you nothing better to do?

Zen: Hey, Mr Trust Fund Kid, people like my selfies, it brightens their day!What do you do to brighten peoples days?Nothing.

Jumin Han: I pay them.And well.

***707 has joined the chatroom***

707: Money is everything.

Emsi: Especially when you don’t have it!

707: That’s a mood!

Zen: Seven, you have a garage full of sports cars!

707: Yeah, but no money!

Zen: You have messed up priorities.

Jumin Han: Says the man wasting his time on selfies

Zen: It’s not a waste of time

Emsi: I have to go, guys

707: Oh, yeah, you’re out at the mo, right?

Emsi: …how do you know that?

707: Oh! Emergency!Gottagobye!

***707 has left the chatroom***

Emsi: I don’t suppose either of you know what he meant?

Zen: Maybe he’s keeping an eye on you with local closed circuit cameras or something?

Jumin Han: Than may be true.You are our newest member and we take our members security seriously.

Emsi: I hope that’s the case!Anyway, gotta run, I’m at the store now!

***Emsi has left the chatroom***

Zen: Bye, beautiful

Jumin Han: Don’t call me beautiful

Zen: Not you!Don’t put words in my mouth!

***Jumin Han has left the chatroom***

Emsi stowed her phone and grabbed a cart.She didn’t want to buy too much as it would only be harder to carry back to the apartment, but she had to make sure she got the absolute essentials.It shouldn’t take her too long, then it was just a case of heading back, unpacking, eating a quick lunch, then start on the cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven spots something weird.

Vanderwood looked across the room from where he was drying his hands, having just finished washing a mountain of coffee cups.Seven’s head was bouncing in time to music through his headphones and he seemed to be getting on with his work, his gaze no longer lingering on the security feed from the apartment.During his cleaning, he had glanced at the feed himself but there was nothing to see, just an empty hallway.Shaking his head he took out his phone.No new messages which meant no complaints from the boss about Seven’s work.He must have sent an update to keep them off his back all morning.

‘Madame, I need some chips.’Seven whined dramatically and slightly too loud due to his headphones.

‘Get off your ass and get them then.I’ve been picking up after you all day!’

‘I can’t hear you!Honey Butter chips please!’

Vanderwood growled to himself and picked up one of the many packets that littered the bunker, throwing it at him.However, his groan turned into a sound of complete frustration as he realised the packet was already open and scattered chips in its wake.

‘Looks like you still have cleaning to do.’Seven cackled before turning back to his computer and pulling a fresh pack of chips out of his drawer.

‘If you weren’t the agency’s star hacker I’d have killed you a long time ago.’Vanderwood muttered as he went to find the vacuum cleaner.

‘Can’t hear the haters!’Seven turned his music up louder while Vanderwood glared at the back of his head.When was his life going to get easier?

Emsi was carrying three heavy grocery bags, one with cleaning products, the other two with food.She was sure she had missed some store cupboard essentials but the store she had been to was relatively close and well stocked.It wouldn’t take much to go get a few more things if necessary.For now, though, she knew she had at least the essentials to make a few basic meals.It wasn’t long before she was in the elevator on her way up to the fourteenth floor and she took the opportunity to put the bags down and flex her fingers.The first thing she would do when she got back would be to change and start cleaning, once the bags were empty.Then, once she had worked up an appetite, she planned on making herself a delicious lunch with some of the fresh ingredients she had bought.

Just as she was fantasising over what to make, her phone beeped with a notification.Yoosung had entered the chatroom.

***Emsi has entered the chatroom***

Yoosung ★: :crying emoji:

Emsi: What’s wrong, Yoosung?

Yoosung ★: I just got my results back from my pop quiz

Emsi: Oh dear.Not good, huh?

Yoosung ★: My professor says I should have studied more.

***707 has entered the chatroom***

707: You can’t study more than nothing!

Yoosung ★: It’s not funny!

707: You have to be punished!

Yoosung ★: :questioning emoji:

707: You’ll find out later!

707: By the way, Emsi, where are you right now?

Emsi: On the way back to the apartment.Why?

707: No real raison

707: *reason

707: Hadn’t seen you on the camera for a while

Emsi: You know it creeps me out when you do that?

707: You’ll get used to it!

Emsi: Do I have to?

707: Yup!

707: I gotta get back to work.Yoosung, look out for your punishment later!

Yoosung ★: :crying emoji:Sevennnn don’t punish me!

707: Too late!

***707 has left the chatroom***

Yoosung ★: I’m going to get lunch.Maybe something sweet will cheer me up.Did you eat, Emsi?

Emsi: Soon.I just went to the store so I can cook in a while.

Yoosung ★: No skipping meals, okay?

Emsi: Okay, I promise!

Yoosung★: Later!

***Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom***

***Emsi has left the chatroom***

Emsi picked up her bags as the elevator chimed her floor, her phone ringing almost in tandem.Slipping the bags onto one arm, she answered.

‘Hey, Seven, I thought you had work to do?’

‘This is part of my work!But for the RFA.Are you home yet?’

‘Just walking through the door.’She punched in the numbers and it clicked open, using her hip to push it enough to get in before kicking it shut behind her.

‘Through the door?’Seven looked at the camera footage, flicking through until he hit the hallway.‘Tell me where you are right now?’

‘Is this some weird stuff I don’t understand?’She frowned as she put the bags on the side.

‘Just tell me where you are!’

The urgency in his tone made her blink a few times before answering.She had never heard him so serious.‘I’m in the kitchen, putting some stuff in the refrigerator.’

Seven’s mouth went dry as he flicked through the feeds until he reached the kitchen and saw no sign of her.‘I don’t see you.’Rolling his chair back to his terminal, he brought up the security system for the apartment.Something wasn’t right, the camera wasn’t down but it wasn’t showing the live feed.Zooming in, Seven watched the clock on the oven.It didn’t change.‘Stay on the line, Emsi, okay?’

‘Sure, I’m going to put you on speaker though while I put stuff away.’

‘Just…keep talking to me.’

‘What should I talk about?’

‘Tell me what you bought.’

Seven’s fingers flew over the keyboard as she started listing what she was taking out of the bag, giving some hints on what she was planning on cooking too.He didn’t really listen, he just concentrated on the fact he could still hear her, that she was there.Then he saw it.A small fluctuation that shouldn’t be.‘Oh hell.’He muttered, eyes darting across the screen as he continued to type.‘Emsi, I need you to do one more thing for me.’

‘Sure thing, Seven, did you figure it out?’

‘I think so.Put your food back in your bags, pack your clothes, I’m coming to get you!’

She dropped the bag of rice she was holding.‘You’re doing what now?’

‘I’m coming to get you!Lock the door, actually, lock yourself in the bathroom!I’ll be there in half an hour, less if I can!Do not open the door for anyone, you hear me?’

‘Loud and clear, but what’s going on?’The panic in his voice was feeding her own, making her anxious beyond belief.

‘Just trust me, I’ll call you when I get there so you know it’s me, okay?’

‘Okay, but Seven…’

‘Gotta go!’

Emsi looked at the food she had just put away and quickly took it out again, shoving it back in the bags it had come from.Rushing through into the living area she threw her few belongings into her case and dragged it into the bathroom with her, locking the door and holding her phone tight in her hand, ready to start the longest half hour of her life so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven hastens to leave the bunker, but Vanderwood wants to know why.

‘Where are you going?’Vanderwood walked back into the room as Seven threw his laptop into a bag with some other equipment.

‘Emergency.I’ll be back soon.’

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa!’Vanderwood put himself between the younger agent and the door.‘You’re not scheduled to leave this place…at all!Get back in your seat and work!’

‘I can’t!’Seven jumped between foot to foot.‘Something bad is going to happen if I don’t go now!’

‘Something bad is going to happen if you do!’Vanderwood’s hand slipped towards his taser, making a show of flicking his coat away from it dramatically.

The two glared at one another, each one silently daring the other to make a move.Eventually, it was Seven whose shoulders drooped.‘I gotta do this, madame.’He said quietly, his voice more serious than Vanderwood had ever heard it.‘That girl’s life is at stake.’

‘So is yours if you get too far behind on your work.’Vanderwood’s voice was little more than a growl.He didn’t want to have to force Seven to get back to work, he wished he could grant him what he needed, but he was his watcher, his babysitter, and he would do whatever it took to keep him in line.

‘Just one hour, that’s all I want.You’d lose me for longer if I went to the store!’

‘Only because you always get distracted!’

‘Then come with me.I’ll use voice commands to keep my work running, but you have to let me help her!She’s completely innocent and if I don’t pull her out then something really bad is going to happen.Really bad.Like the agency would want to know what happened bad.’

Vanderwood dropped his hand away from his taser with a groan. ‘Fine!’

‘I owe you one, madame!’Seven grinned, stepping around him and heading towards the garage.

‘You owe me more than that!’Vanderwood argued.‘And stop calling me madame!’

Seven stopped in the doorway and turned back.‘Aren’t you coming?’

‘So long as you choose one of your comfier rides.’

Seven gasped as he grabbed a set of keys from the wall-mounted rack.‘You don’t have babies for comfort!It’s about the ride!’

‘It had better have more than two seats too.’Vanderwood followed him to one of the few luxury cars that would carry five and still have room to spare, which was when it truly dawned on him that Seven might not just be going to help her.‘Are you planning on evacuating her?’

Seven looked at him across the car roof.‘If I have to.’

Vanderwood had two thoughts run through his mind at once.The first was more habit, the urge to tase his ass and drag him back to work, but the second spoke to him on a deeper level, that place he went to when on a mission.He called it his survival instinct, the natural propensity that heightened when he was in a dangerous situation.For some reason he knew he had to go.Maybe Seven was getting himself in deeper than he expected, but he didn’t think that was it.He sighed.When he was assigned to watch over the young agent he had had no idea it would be such a trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emsi waits for Seven.

Emsi sat on the floor in the spacious bathroom, her back against the tub, knees up to her chest, eyes trained on the door.Seven’s words had scared her, she wasn’t certain that had been his intention, but knowing someone had tampered with his secure feed, knowing the hacker might still have been targeting her, it scared the bejesus out of her.In one hand she held her phone, the other the pepper spray from her bag.It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing.The silence was getting to her too.There was nothing in the bathroom, no air-conditioning, no hum of the refrigerator, just an eerie silence that made her ears feel like they were ringing, every little noise out of the ordinary making her jump. Just what did Seven think might happen?Who did Seven think the hacker might be, if it was related, and chances are it was.Why her?What could they gain?She had nothing of value, she didn’t understand why she had been sent here in the first place, but she always made the best out of any situation.This situation, however, sucked.

She checked the display on her phone again.It had been thirty-five minutes since Seven called and the longer the time the more her anxiety began to weigh on her.Her breathing was shallow despite her best efforts to keep it calm, and her heart was loud.Sweat ran down her spine and she could feel her body trembling.Nope, this was not what she had in mind when she agreed to join. 

The phone rang in her hand and she jumped, fumbling with the device until it landed in her lap.Looking at the display she saw Seven’s name and scrambled to answer it.

‘Seven?’

‘It’s me.I’m going to be coming in in just a minute.Be ready.’

‘Seven, what’s going on?’She spoke rapidly.She had only known him two days, granted, but his voice seemed so tense as to be unnatural.

‘Nothing.That is, it’s okay now I’m here.’He hung up immediately, leaving her pondering perhaps he had a serious side, even if it seemed out of character, but what did she know?

She pushed herself to her feet and slid her phone into her pocket.The approach to the bathroom door felt exaggeratedly long and she took a deep breath before drawing it back.As she opened it she heard the outer door open with its usual computerised beep.Relief flooded through her as she opened the bathroom door, speaking as she walked towards the entrance.

‘You really scared me.Want to tell me what...’

Her voice trailed off as the person who had come through the door came into view.Brown boots for over black skinny jeans, a red lace neck top with black hoodie which hung off one shoulder, revealing a black tribal eye tattoo.On his face he wore a mask, his hair a shock of white with pink tinged tips.Blue eyes stared into her, taunting her with their unfamiliarity.

‘You’re not Seven.’She whispered, taking a step back and bumping into the door frame.

‘Not even close.’His voice should have been muffled by the mask but its antagonism came through clearly.‘But I am here to take you to safety.’

She shook her head, sliding against the wall as she continued to back up.‘I’m not going anywhere with you.’

‘That wasn’t a choice.’

She turned and darted towards the living area, wanting to put some space and furniture between herself and this interloper, hoping Seven really was coming.Running around the large central filing cabinet she turned and held her pepper spray as threateningly as she could.‘You’re him, aren’t you?’The words fell from her lips on a rushed breath.‘The guy who sent me here?’

‘Congratulations on solving the easiest puzzle in the world.’He laughed, rushing the cabinet and pushing it hard.It shifted towards her and she rapidly sidestepped to avoid it, which put her too close.‘You have no choice.You’ll be coming with me now to meet the saviour.’He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her towards him, his other hand reaching into his and removing the cloth containing the capsule.He ignored her struggles, yelling and trying to physically get him to release her, and with one bit of pressure he felt the capsule inside the cloth break.‘Relax.Everything will be fine.’

Pushing her against the cabinet he shoved the cloth against her mouth and nose but she saw it coming and tried to hold her breath.

‘You can’t do that forever.’He peered down into her face as tears from fear formed in the corners of her eyes, speaking softly just for her.‘Just take a breath, and when you wake you’ll be in paradise.’

‘Get the hell away from her!’

The mysterious hacker’s head jerked around at the sound of Seven’s voice but didn’t release the girl.‘Just in time, Saeyoung Choi.’He gave a small jerk with the arm that held Emsi down, forcing the last of the air out of her lungs in a sob.Knowing she had breathed the fast acting sedative he no longer held her down and pulled a small device from his inside pocket.‘You know what this is?’

Seven narrowed his eyes as though something bothered him beyond the situation itself, but his training quickly snapped back in.‘I don’t care what it is, you take your hands off her, now!’

‘This device is connected to your special security system.All those little contrived mechanisms you have wired through this apartment, one push of this button will start a chain reaction of thirty second intervals.You know what that means, don’t you?’

Seven glared at this man, some kind of recognition gnawing at the back of his mind.‘It means you planned to blow this place from the word go.Your plan is to take out the apartment and anyone in it is just a bonus.’

The stranger laughed.‘You still haven’t figured it out?’

‘Figured what out?’Seven yelled.‘Two days ago you got Emsi into our servers somehow and now you’re threatening to blow her up!’

‘Not her.’He shook his head.‘But if you stop me then we all go up.’

‘So, the RFA information?’Seven glanced at the cabinet briefly, taking in Emsi’s state as he did so.Her eyes were still open but they were glazed.She was going to need help getting out of here.

‘Perhaps.Want to find out?’

Seven tensed as the unknown hacker raised the device, his thumb hovering over the button.In his head he ran multiple scenarios, none of which ended well.He opened his mouth, willing to try and negotiate again, when Vanderwood darted in from the kitchen.In one swift move he punched Unknown in the jaw, grabbed Emsi by her arm and slung her over his shoulder and turned to exit.

‘Let’s go!’He yelled, rushing through the small apartment, expecting Seven to be behind him.But he wasn’t.

Seven was staring at the stranger, his mask having slipped due to Vanderwood’s punch.

‘No.’Seven’s voice was little more than a whisper, his eyes wide as he took in the man’s face, so familiar and almost identical to his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood and Emsi make their escape.

An explosion rocked the elevator, the lights flickering before staying all the way off, the sound of alarms filling the air.Vanderwood cursed creatively as he poked at the buttons, already knowing it was useless.

‘What did you do, you stupid little shit.’He muttered, not expecting an answer, but the got one.

‘’m not doin’ nothin’.’

Realising it was the girl he lifted her off his shoulder and propped her against the wall, holding her in place by the upper arms.In the dim emergency lights he got his first real look at her.She was slight, both in build and stature, estimating when standing straight she wouldn’t even reach his shoulders.She was dressed simply in jeans and a wide necked t-shirt, a vest underneath for modesty more than show.Her boots were serviceable, black and lace up, which would be good for running in.But it was her face that made him pause.Her chestnut hair fell over her eyes and even as her head bobbed woozily she tried to blow it off her face.One hand flopped around before finally moving her hair and he caught his breath.Damn, she was cute.Her hazel eyes were unfocused, her freckle smattered nose scrunched up, her lips quirked at one side showing her concentration as her body fought whatever had been on that cloth.

He shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate, bending to get in her eye line.‘Hey, can you stand?’

She squinted at him, making him wonder if it helped, and she leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.‘You’re not Seven…are you?’Her words were not quite slurred, rather slow and measured, as though she was trying very hard not to succumb to the affects coursing through her body.

‘I’m a…’ he paused before using the word, ‘friend of Seven’s.He told me to get you out.’

Another explosion rocked the metal box, making Emsi stumble to the side.Vanderwood used her momentum to prop her in the corner by the door.

‘Okay, we’re getting out of here.’He took up a stance in front of the doors, forcing them open with his fingers at first, then forcing it with his back and arms.As he suspected, they were between floors, but closer to the lower than upper.After opening the second set of doors, he was able to check it gave them plenty of space to squeeze through, though for her it would be more of a drop.People were passing by as they made their way out of the building, all caught up in their own drama of having to evacuate to pay them any attention.He figured there were two options, he lower her out, or he drop down and catch her.He wasn’t sure which was the better option, with her in this state.

‘Hey?’He turned in time to see she had shifted to face the wall and was sliding sideways towards him.He let out an irritated sigh as he caught her in her slow descent towards him.‘When do I get to see Seven?’

‘First we have to get out of here.’He pulled her to sit with him, dangling his legs out of the gap before turning back to her, his arm around her waist.‘We’re going to drop down there, ready?’

‘Drop down wher…eee!’She squealed as Vanderwood shoved her out of the gap ahead of him, dropping down elegantly beside her as she crumpled to a heap.‘Ow.’

‘You’re not hurt, come on.’He hauled her up by the upper arm and pulled her into the chattering crowd as they shuffled into the emergency stairs, some muttering about idiots using the elevator during an emergency.

‘Where we going?’Emsi stumbled along behind the man who claimed to know Seven.She had not yet been able to focus on him, other than he had light brown hair and was wearing a lot of black, but he wasn’t the unknown who had attacked her, so she hoped upon hope that she was doing the right thing.

‘There’s a car outside.We get in it and we get out.’Vanderwood spoke without looking back.If there were less people he could travel faster, carry the girl even, but it was as such impossible, so he would use the crowd to his advantage.Sure, he was taller than most of them, but keeping his head down and shoulders up would afford him enough cover in the chaos that if anyone were looking for them they should be able to blend.And if not, well he had enough weapons on him to make a mess of whoever tried to stop them.

‘But Seven…?’She left the question hanging in the air, her words hesitant.

‘He knows the rules we live by.If he can get out he will.We’ll make contact when we’re sure it’s safe.’

Emsi tried to make sense of these so called rules, the fact he said _if_ rather than _when_ , and it made her sick to her stomach.Actually that might be the drug, but either way it wasn’t good.She yanked her arm out of the stranger man’s hand as they reached the exit to another floor, pushing against the few people remaining to get out of the stifling stairwell.

‘Get back here, it’s not safe!’Vanderwood yelled after her, taking chase and finding her on her hands and knees, dry heaving to one side of the hallway.He sighed.This had to be one hell of a shock for her.He crouched beside her and rested a hand on her back.‘Take your time.’He murmured, knowing he didn’t mean it.Knowing another explosion could come and be the one that took out the majority of the building.He should have left her, he knew he should, but something stopped him.Perhaps he had grown attached to Seven over the years and didn’t want to let him down.He wasn’t sure, but he wouldn’t just leave her.

Coughing, Emsi sat back on her heels and took a few deep breaths.‘Sorry about that.’

‘Better?’

She nodded as she blinked, trying to bring this man into focus.‘Thanks.We can go again now.’

‘Alright.’He helped her to stand just as another, yet smaller explosion rumbled through the floor above, dust floating down from the ceiling.‘Can you run?’

‘I don’t know.’She shrugged with a halfhearted laugh.

‘Let’s find out.’He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the stairwell, this time trotting down the stairs, pushing his way through those still ambling and complaining about faulty wiring in the fire alarm system.If they only knew.

Finally, they reached the ground floor, Vanderwood speeding up and dragging the girl through the front doors where security were guiding people out.

‘The car is just ahead.’He spared a glance upwards and could see smoke emitting from the window on the fourteenth floor.Forcing himself to keep moving forward he muttered under his breath.‘I hope you’re out of there, kid.’


End file.
